Invisible
by Wei Wuxian
Summary: La Guerre Sainte est finit. Les Enfers doivent rattraper tout le retard qu'elle leur à fait prendre sur leur travail. C'est après l'une de ces journées chargées que Rhadamanthe rentre chez lui et est accueillit de la meilleure des manières.


Bonjour, bonsoir, me revoilà avec un couple assez inattendu : Kardia x Rhadamanthe. Résultat du défi d'Halloween du forum fr de Saint Seiya, remerciez Miss Silver K, c'est sa liste, sur le thème invisible !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Rhadamanthe rentra dans ses appartements aux Enfers. Depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte, il avait énormément de travail. C'était assez attendu. Les Enfers suspendaient la plupart des affaires en cours pendant les Guerres Saintes, et malheureusement, après il fallait mettre les bouchées double, voire triple, pour rattraper tout le retard.

Alors, ce soir-là, il fut bien content de pouvoir enfin rentrer se reposer.

Il retira sa longue et bien encombrante tenue de juge et mit à la place un simple pantalon. Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Tiens ? Il n'était pas aller dormir lui ?

Il se rendit donc vers la source du bruit et eut le plaisir de pouvoir contempler un jeune homme dans toute sa splendeur à peine vêtu d'un large t-shirt et d'un sous-vêtement. Jeune homme qui s'avança vers lui avec deux tasses de café à la main. Il lui en donna une avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés dans le salon juste à côté.

\- Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui.

Rhadamanthe soupira et le rejoignit.

\- La faute à qui ?

L'autre rigola légèrement en sirotant sa boisson. Ils restèrent là dans le silence un long moment en profitant de leur café.

\- N'empêche, c'est dommage que tu doives bosser autant.

Il faisait jouer entre ses doigts la tasse maintenant vide, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Rhadamanthe posa sa tasse, elle aussi désormais vide, sur la table basse. L'autre eut un léger sourire et posa sa tasse à côté de sa consœur. Il se redressa et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes du juge.

\- Parce que je me sens seul.

Puis il l'embrassa, posant l'une des ses mains sur sa joue, l'autre allant se perdre sur sa nuque, à la racine de cheveux blonds. Et Rhadamanthe répondit au baiser, sur mains prenant possession des hanches de l'autre. Le baiser gagna en intensité quand il fit passer sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui se permit un gémissement indécent tout en rapprochant encore leur deux corps. L'une des mains du juge remonta doucement le long de son dos pour se perdre dans ses longs cheveux bleus.

Leurs bouches se séparent au bout de longues minutes qui leur parurent pourtant n'être que quelques secondes. Rhadamanthe laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier en sentant une bouche taquine venir mordiller son cou. Un nom passa la barrière de ses lèvres dans un soupire de plaisir.

\- Kardia...

Kardia sourit. Le juge devait vraiment être épuisé pour déjà se laisser aller à soupirer son nom. Enfin, pas qu'il s'en plaigne. C'était incontestablement l'une des choses qu'il préférait chez lui. Il reprit sa tâche, plus que ravi d'aider Rhadamanthe à se détendre.

Sa main alla se perdre sur son torse, caressant doucement les muscles sous ses doigts. Il allait continuer son exploration en territoire connu quand il sentit un main remonter lentement le long de ses côtes avant de finir entre ses omoplates. Il retint un gémissement qui menaçait de lui échapper. Il avait toujours était sensible du dos. Encore plus quand des doigts experts griffaient cette zone précise le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se cambra soudainement, un fort gémissement résonnant dans le salon.

Il vit le sourire satisfait de Rhadamanthe face à sa réaction. Bien décidé à ne pas lui accorder d'avantage pour le moment, Kardia se jeta sur sa bouche, étouffant un autre gémissement par la même occasion.

Et ils restèrent là, à se peloter gentiment. Jusqu'à ce que soudainement Rhadamanthe ne se lève, forçant Kardia à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour ne pas tomber. Mais leur bouche ne se séparèrent pas alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre.

~o~

Rhadamanthe passa doucement sa main dans les longs cheveux de Kardia. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse mais il continuait de se poser la question. Après tout c'était tellement improbable. Lui, un juge des enfers, et Kardia, un chevalier d'or d'Athéna.

Tout avait commencé presque deux ans auparavant, juste après la fin de la Guerre Sainte. Pendant que les spectres étaient occupés à faire le compte des âmes, une anomalie avait été remarqué. L'un des chevaliers d'ors mort durant la guerre était introuvable. Des recherches avaient été mené aux quatre coins des Enfers, sans succès.

Et c'était Rhadamanthe qui l'avait retrouvé, au Cocyte, piégé au milieu de ses paires, là où était désormais sa place. Mais il s'était rapidement aussi rendu compte de quelque chose. Personne ne semblait voir ou sentir l'ancien chevalier d'or du scorpion.

En soi, ç'aurait pu être une très mauvaise nouvelle, si le dit chevalier avait eut la force de sortir de sa prison et de semer le chaos aux Enfers. Mais il n'avait plus la moindre force, plus le moindre cosmos. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus.

Alors pendant des mois, lui et Rhadamanthe avait discuté. De choses futiles et d'autres. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché. Au point que le juge le fit sortir de sa prison pour l'installer chez lui. Et même là, Kardia était resté remarquablement sage. Il ne venait que rarement le déranger au travail et ne faisait rien quand il avait besoin de calme.

Kardia était vraiment d'excellente compagnie.

Puis, un jour, ils avaient couché ensemble. Soit disant pour s'occuper ou pour décompresser. Mais ça avait finit par devenir une habitude entre eux. Jusqu'à un jour où Kardia l'avait accompagné au tribunal, puis partout où il allait, s'amusant à jouer des tours aux pauvres spectres sur son passage.

Rhadamanthe n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Le soir venu, il avait forcé Kardia à s'expliquer. Et Kardia s'était livré. Il avait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'il ne voulait pas être seul, qu'il ne supportait pas d'être invisible, inexistant.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient encore finit au lit. Mais cette fois, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, ils avaient fait l'amour.

Rhadamanthe sourit en repensant à tout ça. Franchement, c'était n'importe quoi. Mais ce n'importe quoi lui avait permit de trouver une personne très cher à son cœur sans laquelle il doutait de pouvoir vivre désormais.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur le crâne de son amant.


End file.
